Say Your Prayers
by oneforthehaters
Summary: Dean kind of figures that at some point in their lives, irony would catch up with them and Karma would come back to bite them in the ass. SPOILER ALERT!


**Hello! I have been hiatus from this place for a WHILE now. I haven't contributed anything to this place. I had a full length CSI: NY story going on but once some stuff started happening I had to stop it. I stayed away from but lately I've decided that I want to get back into it. **

**This....this is MY take on what would happen if Sam were to say yes to being Lucifer's vessel. I love constructive criticism but DO NOT FLAME ME! I will delete it. I only accept positive stuff! :)**

**Warnings: spoilers, character death.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF THIS.**

**Say Your Prayers**

To say the moment it happens is a surprise, is the understatement of the year.

But Dean kind of figures that at some point in their lives, irony would catch up with them and Karma would come back to bite them in the ass. So Sam being the devil's vessel really isn't that big of a deal anymore. It's the moment Dean watches, from behind an invisible force of evil holding him against a wall, Sam say yes.

After that everything is a blur of happenings and bloodshed and screaming. Dean sees Bobby go down in a flash of light that leaves him seeing purple spots behind his eyes. The little girl they had been trying to save, the one that was actually a trap for Sam, barely even makes a sound as she's struck to the ground in that same blinding flash of light. Cas goes down a second later.

It was supposed to be a simple hunt. A little girl at the age of seven had been possessed. The end of days was getting closer and closer, so a young possession was really nothing too big in times like these. Castiel had told them-no, he had _warned_ them-that the girl, Becky, was dangerous. They were supposed to kill her but much like the case of the boy who believed in things, they couldn't do it. She was just a kid, she was just a kid barely getting a start on her life and she was already being torn to pieces on the inside.

Then it happened. A flurry of air and before Dean or Sam could even get a weapon at the ready the current vessel of the devil himself was standing in front of them. "You've been of good service Becky," he said smugly. Becky had grinned and skipped over to him, wrapping herself around his waist briefly. She giggled like she had won the best prize.

So now, as Dean struggles against his bindings, he wonders how they could have missed something like this. As Sam struts over to him, a new confidence to his gait that only the devil could bring out, Dean feels his resolve crumble. His baby brother has gone dark-side. The one thing Dean swore to protect Sam from all those years ago and now…

"Sam, I know you're still in there. You can fi-"

"Shut up!" A back-handed slap lands on his right cheek. The force of the blow snaps his head to the side and the resounding crack makes him wince. "Sam is gone, Dean. Sam is gone."

In an instant the bonds are gone. Dean collapses to the floor. He stands a second after gaining his bearings and faces Sam, faces Lucifer reincarnated. Vaguely he thinks of the old children's cartoons that displayed the devil as a short, red man with pointy horns, a spiked tail, and a pitch fork clutched in his clawed hands. Seeing it as one's own brother though makes the cartoon's seem like fun.

"Come on, Dean, fight. Fight your brother," he taunts.

Dean swings a punch but Sam ducks easily and steps to the side. Then Sam raises a hand, open and wide, and starts muttering in a broken language that Dean can't understand. The language sounds so foreign coming from Sam. But he doesn't have time to think about it when pain ripples through his body and he's forced to the ground gasping.

"Don't do this," he groans out. He holds his mid-section tightly; it feels as if it's being split in two. Sam pushes forward, steps into Dean's line of sight, grins down at him.

"Daddy would be so proud of you, Dean." Sam crouches down and places the open hand on Dean's shoulder. If a heart could burst from pure, unnerving pain then his would be in pieces the moment Sam touched him. The touch is burning hot, like fire, and the pain is unbearable.

But Sam is still in there. Dean knows that Sam is in there fighting against what he so readily agreed to. Something he agreed to only because Dean's life was threatened, the little girl's life was threatened, the whole of humanity was threatened once more. Sam couldn't take it. Yet Dean saw that Sam once again failed to understand the consequences of his actions. By saying yes he destroyed the future of the world.

"What does Dad have to do with this you sick son of a bitch?" Dean grunts as another ripple of pain courses through him.

"Awe, you don't know?" A sadistic smile twists up the features of Sam's face. "You'll be joining Daddy in hell pretty soon."

Dean's eyes go wide. He stares into what were once Sam's eyes. Now they're just black imitations of something that won't be coming back. Dean slumps to the floor, giving up the fight. He can't fight his brother, or what was once his brother. He can't fight the devil. _He can't_.

"I can't," he gasps. Sam frowns briefly, and then he stands and stares down at Dean. Dean closes his eyes, waits for the inevitable twist that will end his life for good.

"You'll be fine," Sam whispers. For a moment, Dean sees the old Sam. But that disappears within a second.

The pain intensifies and then…then it just _ends_. Sam curls his open hand into a fist, squeezes tightly, and Dean feels his heart constrict only once. "Sam," he murmurs before giving up completely.

Lucifer watches the light fade out of Dean's eyes. It doesn't take long he notes proudly. He hasn't lost his touch. Poor Sam, beating against the confines of his own mind and body, starts to cry. Tears run down the flushed face of what used to be Sam Winchester. He wipes them away carelessly. He nudges Dean with the toe of a boot and, satisfied that Dean is really no more, he turns and steps over the bodies of Castiel and Bobby. He doesn't even glance at little Becky.

The door blows open when he gets closer. His friends, his servants, greet him outside. Their smiling faces are the first things he sees as he steps out. They greet him with murmurs of master and he greets them back.

"Take it. It's yours."

Lucifer grins. The world is theirs now.


End file.
